My Dream
by Ath.Ve.Wi
Summary: Karena suatu alasan Naruto, si anak kota harus pergi ke desa neneknya. Disana Naruto bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang membuat perasaan aneh hinggap di hati Naruto. Apa cowok itu menyukai Naruto? Meski selalu baik pada Naruto, satu kalipun cowok itu belum


My Dream

**Naruto M. Kishimoto- sensei**

**AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 1 : Apes **

Apes. Hari ini semua yang Naruto kerjakan selalu berakhir dengan kata apes. Heran sekali, tidak ada satupun yang sempurna. Naruto jadi teringat ramalan bintang pada majalah yang Naruto baca minggu lalu. Ratu kesialan benar-benar betah nongkrong di sampingnya. Apes!

Minggu-minggu ini seharusnya Naruto sedang _happy_-_happy_nya sekolah soalnya semester awal kelas 2 High School baru dimulai. Tapi dasar apes, Naruto malah bete di kelas. Hanya Naruto Uzumaki, yang ditempatkan di kelas 2-1. Apes, teman-teman gerombolannya semua berada di kelas yang berbeda.

_Shikamaru, dan Kiba , kenapa sih kalian bisa sekelas lagi dan aku sendirian!_

Anak-anak di kelas Naruto yang baru ini kurang asik. Mereka cuma belajar dan belajar. Obrolannya juga tidak seru. Bosan. Sampai minggu kedua ini Naruto masih belum dapat teman yang cocok untuk bermain atau sekedar mengobrol dijam istirahat. Dasar apes, terpaksa Naruto langsung pulang kalau sekolah sudah bubar.

"Sudahlah, mau apa lagi? Pulang kerumah dan melanjutkan novel."

Naruto memang ingin jadi pengarang novel. Ada pendapat yang mengatakan bahwa unruk menulis novel, hal pertama yang penting adalah menikmati pengalaman hidup, dan untuk soal itu, rasanya Naruto cukup tahu loh. Walaupun baru kelas dua SMA, boleh dibilang Naruto kaya akan pengalaman. Makanya hari ini Naruto bergegas pulang untuk melanjutkan novel cinta yang sedang ia tulis.

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu...

"Eh, Naruto, selamat datang."

"Mama! Ada apa? Tumben?"

Naruto perhatikan diatas meja ada secangkir teh. Mama Naruto sedang menikmati teh di siang hari. Agak sedikit aneh. Beliau lebih tepat sebagai seorang sahabat dari pada seorang Mama. Naruto bisa curhat segalah rupa. Mana ada Mama seperti pinya Naruto. Kalau masalah ini Naruto memang tidak apes. Nama beliau Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hey, mana salam kamu? Kok kamu malah bilang 'tumben'? biar begini Mama juga orangtuamu, loh?"

Jelas saja Naruto bilang 'tumben' pada Mamanya. Tidak biasanya Kushina pulang siang-siang seperti ini. Naruto memang tinggal hanya berdua saja dengan Kushina. Setahun yang lalu Papa Naruto –Minato- memutuskan untuk mengelola restoran dan tinggal di mansion yang ada di dekat restoran. Saat liburan kadang-kadang Naruto makan siang bersama Minato.

"Maaf, ya. Tapi Mama akhir-akhir ini benar-benar sibuk sekali."

"Cuma bercanda! Aku sendiri tidak keberatan, kok, kalau harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ini sendiri." Naruto berusaka menghibur Kushina yang kelihatannya sudah dihinggapi oleh perasaan bersalah.

Setelah kepergian Minato, Khusina kembali bekerja di kantor desain seperti saat sebelum mwenika dengan. Menurut Naruto, Kushina adalah desainer yang terampil meski tak terlalu terkenal. Tugasnya adalah memandu bagian iklan atau majalah. Sejak mulai bekerja lagi Kushina semakin bersemangat. Matanya akan berbinar jika membicarakan sebuah desain baru, baju yang Kushina pakai pun selalu setelan yang apik. Naruto sangat bangga memiliki Kasan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang Kushina semakin sibuk pekerjaannya menuntut perhatian lebih, jadi Kushina sering pulang agak larut.

"Anak manis, Mama minta maaf ya kalu semua pekerjaan rumah diserahkan begitu saja pada Naruto."

"Mau bagai mana lagi? Mama sibuk, sih? Sepi juga kalau selalu makan makanan yang dihangatkan di _microwave_ sendiri..."

Wajah Kushina sedikit mendung. Gawat! Harus dinetralisir, nih.

"Bukan begitu, Ma. Naruto nggak bermaksud seperti itu, loh."

Kushina duduk bertopang dagu, diam dan berpikir serius. Kemuadian perlahan-lahan ia mulai berbicara memecah kesunnyian.

"Mm, memang kamu nggak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Sabar, ya, nak!" Kushina mencoba membuka pembicaraan siang itu. "Hari ini Mama pulang cepat karena ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Sesuatu yang penting? Maksudnya?"

"Naruto, kamu mau nggak ketempat Nenek untuk sementara waktu?"

"Nenek? Tapi, Nenek kan..."

Nenek yang Naruto kenal selama ini adalah Mamanya Minato dan beliau sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Bukan, bukan almarhum Nenek itu tapi Mamanya Mama."

"Eh, tapi Mamanya Mamakan sudah lama..."

"Dengar baik-baik anak manis, walaupun begitu Nenekmu masih ada dan sehat sekali sepeti almarhum Nenek sebelum meninggal."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi karena Naruto sudah besar, sekarang Mama akan ungkapkan."

"Rahasia? Kenapa?"

Sambil memegang segelas jus jeruk, tampa sadar Naruto berdiri.

"Sebentar, pasti Mama dulu bertengkar dengan Nenek lalu saling melakukan genjatan senjata, tidak perna bertemu ataupun berteguran. Bahkan ketika Kakek meninggal pun Mama tidak pergi menghadiri pemakamannya. Iya begitu!"

"Bertengkar? Maksudnya?"

"Waktu muda Mama lari dari rumah Nenek."

"Lari, itu, maksudnya minggat?"

"Ya, begitulah kira-kira. Minggat. Mama ingin belajar desainer dan pergi ke Tokyo. Tapi Kakek dan Nenek sama sekali tidak setuju karena waktu itu Nenek masih terlalu muda. Betul kan?"

Mata Kushina menerawang jauh, seola-olah mengenag kembali masa mudanya. Kushina sudah berumur 38 tahun meskipun masih tampak mudah.

Aneh juga membayangkan Kushina yang selau ceria itu ternyata gadis yang dulu kabur dari rumah. Memang cita-cita harus dikejar sampai keujung langit.

"Waktu Mama bertengkar dengan Kakek dan Nenek, Papamu masih mahasiswa yang sedang berlibur ke desa. Papamu selalu meyakinkan Mama, kalau impian Mama untuk menjadi seorang perancang bisa terwujud. Makanya sewaktu Mama lari dari rumah, Mama langsung pergi ke tempat Papa di Tokyo."

"Oh begitu, aku baru tahu. Ternyata seru juga, ya." Naruto berkomentar agar Kushina tahu kalau Naruto menyimak ceritanya.

"Mama masih sangat mudah dan emosi Mama masih meletup-letup. Sejak saat itu Mama tidak perna pulang ke desa. Sekalipun Naruto lahir, Nenek masih belum dapat memaafkan Mama."

Hmm, seprti kisa sinetron saja. Kisah ini pantas diberi judul, misteri kelahiran yang terkuak, ya? Naruto geli sendiri dan mulai membayangkan kelanjutan novelnya. Kalau novelnya disisipi kisah cinta Mama dan Papa, kayaknya boleh juga.

"Mama selalu menyusahkan kamu ya. Mama memang payah ya?"

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, Mama sibuk bekerja keras untuk aku juga kan."

Air mata yang bulat dan bening keluar dari ujung mata Kushina dan mengalir di pipi. Kushina langsung menyekanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Ya, sewaktu Mama mulai sibuk bekerja semangat Mama begitu tinggi karena teringat cita-cita sewaktu muda dulu."

Sebenarnya semangat Kushina masih terlihat sampai sekarang. Meskipun tiap hari sibuk dan capek, Kushina takperna mengulu sekalipun.

"Tapi, apa sih, hubungannya dengar kepergianku ketempat Nenek?"

Kushina tampak ragu. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan urutan hal yang akan dibicarakan. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Kushina melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Ehm, Mama akan ke New York."

"New York? Amerika? Tempat patung Liberty? Tiffany? Tempat pertunjukan musik Brondway berlangsung? New York yang itu?"

Naruto terus berbicara, hampir-hampir tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kushina, naruto perhatikan, Kushina malah tersenyum manis.

"Iya, iya, New York yang itu."

"wah, hebat! Ma, aku harus ikut! Harus."

Kushina tampak kebingungan. Sepertinya Kushina mengerti kenapa Naruto berbicara seperti itu.

"Tapi, Naruto, sekolahmu bagaimana? Lagi pula Mama pergi tak lama, kok. Sebenarnya yang harus pergi adalah orang dibagian administrasi. Tapi, karena dia sedang ada keperluan, jadi Mama yang mewakili dia sampai dia bisa pergi."

"Tapi,"

Rumah Nenek ada didesa kecil di daerah pegunungan, kira kira lima jam dengan kereta listrik dari Tokyo. Belakangan ini tempat itu jadi terkenal karena menurut informasi wilayah itu. Banyak juga artikel yang menulis daerah Bukit Angin.

"Mama curang! Kenapa Mama pergi ke New York yang aku idam-idamkan, sedangkan aku harus pergi ketempat Nenek yang aku tidak kenal."

"Bukan Nenek yang nggak dikenal. Itu Nenek Naruto juga, kan?"

"Memang kenyataan, sekalipun aku belum perna bertemu. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku yang dibesarka di Tokyo harus tinggal di tengah gunung?" 

"Hey, Mama nggak menyuruh kamu pergi ke gunung Fuji,"

"Buatku itu sama saja."

"Mama yakin kamu bakal suka tinggal disana. Paling-paling kamu hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri beberapa minggu saja. Nanti kalau pekerjaan Mama selesai pasti akan Mama beritahu. Kalau sudah waktunya, Naruto dan Mama bisa ke NEW York pada waktu liburan musim panas."

"Tapi Mama masih bertengkar dengan Nenek, kan?"

"Nggak papa kok. Hubungan Mama dan Nenek memang nggak baik, tapi dengan cucunya Nenek sayang sekali. Ada kabar baik, lho, rumah Nenek sekarang sudah menjadi tempat peristirahatan kecil. Kamu pasti suka dengan pondok di sana."

Kalau sudah begini , mau bagaimana lagi.

Jes, jes.

Suara kereta itu membuat mata Naruto semakin berat. Kepalanya terus memikirkan Tokyo yang baru saja Naruto tinggalkan. Sedikit demi sedikit kepanya penuh dengan gambaran suasana yang tenang dan teduh. Apalagi apalagi kereta ini sudah beberapa kali melintasi daerah perkebunan dan pertanian.

Kereta ini terdiri dari empat gerbong, makanya Naruto tidak bisa melihat rangkaian gerbong paling belakang, kalu Naruto mengintip dari jendela. Tempat duduk penumpang terbuat dari kayu dan tampak sangat kuno. Limayan juga kalau Naruto harus duduk terus selama lima jam. Seandainya saja pantatnya bisa protes pasti sudah memerah dan berteriak-teriak minta tempat empuk.

Akhirnya untuk menghilangkan jenuh, Naruto memuruskan unruk melihat pemandangan saja. Permukaan pegunungan dan ladang-ladang masih terlihat putih oleh salju, rupanya sisa-sisa salju masih belum mencair padahal sekarang sudah mulai musim semi.

Naruto mulai bosan. Tas bawaannya masih bersandar di samping kursi.

Sisa salju di padang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari musim semi yang lembut. Naruto pun harus bersemangat.

"Stasiun daratan tinggi Konoha."

Suara kondektur menggetarkan ruangan kereta. Naruto mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menyusuri lorong kereta dan bersiap di depan pintu . Kereta sudah memasuki peron dan suara rem yag berdecit-decit menggema di sekitar tempat stasiun kecil ini. Bukit-bukit disekitar tempat ini sudah memantulkan suara kereta dan rem yang tuasnya ditarik oleh pak masinis.

Hanya Naruto yang turun di stasiun ini.

Angin masih terasa dingin. Tapi udaranya yang segar membuat perasaan menjadi nyaman, apalagi ditambah kicauan burung yang melintas di atas langit.

Setelah karcis Naruto diperiksa, Naruto masuk keruangan tunggu yang sempit. Ruangan tunggu itu tampak lengang meski Naruto sudah duduk.

"Nak, mau pergi kemana?"

Ah, ternyata petugas stasiun tadi memeriksa karcis. Badanya pendek, bisa dibilang posturnya mirip Jisan. Di dadanya tertulisKEPALA STASIUN.

"Mmm anu, mau ke penginapan Peyton House"

Kepala stasiun itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. "Oh, jadi kamu. Begini , baru saja ada telepon dari si Tsenade, katanya jemputannya agak terlambat."

"Tapi, si Tsenade itu ?

"Ah, ya. Dia menjadi idola saat sewaktu kita masih kecil. Semua tergila-gila padanya. Ha, ha, ha."

Si Tsenade itu jangan-jangan Nenek?

"Pasti sebentar lagi anaknya, si Kakasih, akan menjemput kamu dengan Land Cruiser atau apa , ya?! Pokoknya mobil besarlah."

"Wow, Land Cruiser!" tampa sadar Naruto sedikit berteriak kegirangan.

_Gila, aku bakalan naik mobil besar itu. Nanti aku akan berfoto dengan mobil itu di dalam dan diluar mobil, trus aku kirim deh ke Tokyo. Pamer sedit bolehlah._

"Peyton House dari sini kira-kira 1 menit menggunakan mobil, limayan masih lama. Bagaimana kalu kamu jalan-jalan di Konoha _avenue_? Udaranya cukup hangat . ayolah! Musim semi lewat gunung juga, loh." Kata kepala stasiun sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, pak kepala stasiun."

Konoha _avenue_ katanya , betul juga. Kayaknya kurang cocok untuk nama jalan di desa. Tapi biarlah, lihat-lihat sebentar sambil menunggu jemputan.

Udara di luar terasa hangat di kulit Naruto. Sinar matahari musim semi sudah menyelimuti permukaan tanah. Naruto keluar stasiun karena dorongan untuk menikmati hangatnya matahari. Tiba-tiba dari sebelah Naruto angin bertiup lembut.

"Hii... Dingin."

Tampa sadar Naruto ngomong sendiri sambil bergidik. Bagi Naruto kalau anginnya masih dingin ini berarti masih misim dingin, sama sekali belum musim semi.

Di mulut jalan tergantung nama Konoha _Avenue_. Tapi disekitar stasiun ternyata Cuma adabeberapatokosuvenir yang menjual kue dan kartu pos bergambar. Oh ini ya yang disebut Konoha _Avenue_? Naruto terkulai lemas. Naruto tetap berusaha tetap semangat, tapi pemadangan didepan matanya Cuma k-a-m-p-u-n-g-a-n. Kalau sudah begini Naruto Cuma bisa menunggu Land Cruise datang dan duduk di bangku di depan stasiun.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto mendengar suara ringkikkan kuda.

Tengkuk Naruto terasa hangat oleh hembusan napas. Ada pa ini?! Ketika Naruto menoleh, ada seraut muka kuda yang besar persis didepan matanya,

"Aahhhh!"

Naruto berteriak sekuat Naruto mau pingSAN.

"Hei, nggak papa. Dia jinak, kok."

Seorang cowok cepat-cepat turun dari kereta kuda.

"Nggak apa-apa gimana! Tahu-tahu aku dicium oleh kuda ini!" Naruto mulai sewot dan protes.

"Maaf, ya. Nggak sengaja kok."

"Jelas ini disengaja, tidak bakal aku maafkan!"

"Wah gawat nih. Kalau nggak cepat-cepat minta maaf nati maku dijadikan _basashi_ dan dimakan, lho!" si cowok itu berbicara kepada si kuda sambil mengelus-elus lehernya. Dia seakan-akan berbicara pada temannya.

"Be-be-bercanda, kok! Aku nggak doyan daging kuda!"

Tampa sadar Naruto melongo. Soalnya kuda itu menunduk kan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Karena sudah minta maaf sampai seperti ni, seharusnya kamu memberi maaf."

"Iy tapi, kamu betul-betul bisa berbicara dengan kuda ?"

"Ha ha ha gimana, ya? Kadang-kadang aku memang merasa seperti itu. Habis aku sudah kenal dia sejak kecil. Namanya Silvia."

Kuda itu kembali menundukkan kepalnya, seperti dia sedang memberi salam.

"Silvia? Kalu dilihat dari potongannya atau dari sudut manapun kuda ini nggak pantas pnya nama Silvia." Naruto memberi komentar pendek.

Kuda yang Naruta tahu Cuma Sarabrett, jagoan di pacu kuda. Selai pintar, bulunya juga halus, dan mengkilap. Tapi Silvia ini kakinya gemuk dan pendek, sama sekali gag terlihat pintar.

Hihh, hihh, Silvia meringkik.

"Ahhh!"

"Hahaha.. Kamu juga bisa ngomong bahasa kuda, ya."

Hihh, hihh,

"Aku nggak mau ngomong dengan kuda." Kata Naruto sambil memandang cowok itu lagi.

Tubuh cowok itu tinggi hampir 170 sentimeter. Jaket gunung dan celana jins yang dia dipakainya sangat cocok dengan sepatubut koboi dikakinya yang panjang. Naruto terpesona, mirip dengan pangeran yang Naruto bayangkan! Wah, wajahnya cakep. Matanya bersinar-sinar dibawah rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam atau bebek? Ya, wajah yang begitu lembut seperti cewek. Naruto betul-betul kagum. Cowok itu jadi malu-malu dan salah tingkah melihat Naruto begitu mengamatinya.

"Mmm, kamu Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Eh, yaa."

"Ternyata kamu, ya. Maaf, terlambat. Aku datang menjemputmu."

Cowok itu tersenyum seolah-olah lega.

"Aku kira salah orang! Bisa gawat, kan." Cowok itu tersenyum dan gigi putihnya tampak berbaris teratur.

"Tu, tunggu. Maksudmu?" aku terbengong-bengongmendengar omongannya.

"Eh, aku sedang menunggu Lang Cruiser."

"Paman Kakasih masih membetulkan atap. Dan beliau minta aku menggantikannya."

"Oh, begitu."

Melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak khawatir, cowok itu segera menambahkan, "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Rumahku di pertenakan di sebelah penginapan milik paman Kakasih."

"Peternakan?"

"Iya, peternakan kecil, hasilnyapun Cuma sedikit susu. Ayo cepat Nenek dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kamu. Naiklah."

Sasuke naik ke atas kereta lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menyambut tangan itu dengan ragu. Meski tinggi dan kurus, tangan itu kokoh dan kuat.

"Nah, duduk di sini saja." Sasuke menarik Naruto duduk di kursi kereta.

"Sudah? Ayo Silvia, kita berangkat." Sasuke berkata pada Silvia dan menarik tali kekang untuk menjalankan kereta kuda. Kereta mulai berlalu dan meninggalkan stasiun. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi sepi sekali.

Mulai saat ini Naruto harus hidup sendiri di desa kecil yang terpisa jauh dari Tokyo. Khewatiran Naruto semakin bertamba. Minato pergi dan Kushina meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kota sesunyi ini. Naruto sendirian di tengah gunung yang asing. Land Cruiser yang menjemputnya sudah disihir menjadi kereta kuda. Naruto memang cowok paling apes seantero dunia.

Hihh, hihh.

Silvia meringkik, sepertinya dia mengerti pikiran yang sedang berputar di kepala Naruto.

**tbc**


End file.
